


Overlay

by nan



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Fluff, M/M, Mission Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/pseuds/nan
Summary: Duo and Heero, alone in the woods.





	Overlay

The crash was little more than smoke in the distance by the time Heero and Duo had decided to take a break. No Oz soldiers seemed to be trailing them and night was falling; under the canopy of the forest, darkness was coming even quicker. 

While Heero took stock of their equipment - what little there was - Duo was tasked with starting a fire. Just a small one, something to help ward against the late October chill. Gathering up small branches and twigs, Duo set them in a pile before taking two pieces of wood and rubbing them together furiously. After a moment, a small curl of smoke rose up, but no flames. 

Pursing his lips, Duo eyed his sad little campfire critically before poking the kindling with a stick. “Heero? This isn’t really going great,” he said at last. “Can you, uh, help a guy out?” 

Heero looked up from where he was cleaning his pistol. “It’s a fire,” he said. “You don’t know how to start a _fire_?” 

“Uh, excuse me for not know how to do this kind of shit,” Duo said. “You may not have noticed but I’m not really a wilderness kind of guy.” 

Heero snorted before coming over and squatting next to Duo. He threw dry leaves over the sticks before reaching into his pocket, pulling out a lighter, and lighting some of the leaves. They darkened and curled in on themselves.

Duo stared for a moment. “Are you kidding me?” he said, turning to Heero, who’d gone back to cleaning his gun. “I sat there trying to start a fire for how long and you had a lighter in your pocket the whole time?” 

Heero didn’t respond but a smug little smile was growing on his lips and Duo threw his hands in the air. “Unbelievable,” he muttered, sitting down on a log and going back to poking the fire. “Heero Yuy’s got jokes.” Duo knew he couldn’t be too mad though. It was the kind of stunt he’d pull too. 

Standing, Duo walked over and sat down on the log next to Heero. He mused, “You think the guys are okay?” 

“Hn. Probably.” 

Duo snorted, propping his elbow on his knee and resting his chin in his hand. “So comforting,” he muttered. “I hope they are.” 

They were quiet for a moment, the rustle of the wind and the crackling the only sounds before Duo sighed. “It’s going to be a long night,” he said around a yawn. 

“Get some sleep,” Heero said. “I’ll keep watch.” 

“You sure? You need sleep too.” 

“No I don’t,” Heero said. “Besides, if I sleep, you’ll just fall asleep anyway.” 

“Wow, rude,” Duo said, curling his arms around himself. “Okay, Mr. Perfect Soldier. Wake me if you need something.” 

\---

Duo woke up to his pillow moving. Pillow? _Heero_. He was leaning against Heero, head on his shoulder, and Heero had leaned forward to stoke the fire. “What time is it?” he muttered. The drop of temperature suggested it was early morning but it felt like he’d only been asleep for a couple of hours. 

“Midnight,” Heero said, confirming his suspicions. 

Duo nodded, nuzzling against Heero’s shoulder for a second before realizing what he was doing. Sitting up, he rubbed his face to hide his flushed cheeks. “Sorry,” he muttered, curling his arms around himself again. These kinds of things kept happening. Accidental touching, getting too close; their little personal bubbles were becoming non-existent. Duo glanced at Heero but nothing on the other boy’s face suggested he was angry or disgusted by the impromptu snuggling. In fact, when their gaze met, Heero gave a small jerk of his chin. 

“Go back to sleep,” he said. “We’re not going anywhere for a few more hours.” 

“Yeah. Sure. Wake me up when it’s time to head out.” Duo tucked his chin against his chest, preparing to go to sleep, and Heero snorted. 

“Here. My shoulder. You’re just going to end up there anyway.” 

“What? Are you serious?” 

The humor disappeared from Heero’s face and he turned back to the fire. “Nevermind,” he muttered. Duo wasn’t entirely sure, given the darkness, but it kind of looked like Heero’s cheeks were flushed. _But...nah. Probably just the fire._ Duo stared at him for a moment longer before curling in on himself again. 

He was just beginning to fall before an arm slipped around his waist, tugging him over until his head rested on a shoulder. “H’ro?” 

“Just shut up,” Heero said. There was something a little off about his tone and Duo thought maybe it hadn’t been the heat of the fire that caused the redness on Heero’s face. Duo debated pushing the issue but decided not to miss the chance to get some sleep. So instead he nestled against Heero’s shoulder and closed his eyes. Just as he drifted off, he felt something brush against his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my [15kisses](http://15kisses.dreamwidth.org) claim. The prompt was "wilderness."


End file.
